


Mirror

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: (Characters really), (Or relationship), CLAMP, Character Study, Gen, Twins, because I do think that's an accurate Tag:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: They were reflexes, yet they weren't.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> aka, the character study of both Subaru and Hokuto you never asked for. With a major focus on Subaru, because I've never written Hokuto before.
> 
> So, this is the first drabble I actually wrote for a series I was going to post as a single work, but then I was like, "nah, CLAMP is much too broad a subject. Let's divide them up." So. Tokyo Babylon. I must've read it three times, by now, and _might_ have cried in all of them. Just saying. (I really, really like Hokuto. Just saying.)  
>  So, first part of "CLAMP related drabbles"... or, as I like to call it: Subarashiki Kono Sekai.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**MIRROR**

There was something mirror-like in seeing you. It was like seeing my own living, touchable reflex. You were different, of course — however, at the same time, you weren’t. My eyes, staring back in mine, my face, with that lopsided grin, my hair, falling disorderly on my fair skin. It was me, and it was you, and we were reflexes, with the same smile, with the same face, and the same bones.

Yet, we _weren’t_. Like a reflex, showing an inverted object. You and I had different special persons in our hearts, we had different functions. I gave my everything to my duty as the leader of the house of Suberagi, and you gave your all to the love that burnt in your chest, forever taking your being. I always held back for fear of rejection, while you always dove head first, laughing the whole time. I closed my eyes — and you stared at the world, imperfect as it is, cheerful and mesmerized with all that was _beautiful_ about… _everything_.

We were reflected images and we were warmth in ourselves. When I hugged you, thin, trembling arms, you were a burning flame in my chest, a thunder in the air, electricity in my skin. You were alive, warm and shiny. You were everything I wasn’t, and you were a _person_ , a living, breathing person separated from our mirror existence.

Maybe, at some point, we were supposed to be born the same; maybe we were supposed to be one, with huge power and a single conscience. At the end, however, we were born as if in front of a mirror, so alike yet so different, laughter echoing and hearts beating, and love so, so distant that we could only attract them like opposite magnets — always pulling at each other.

Perhaps, I sometimes thought, we _were_ a mirror. But we were a broken, fragmented mirror, which pieces were falling in the realm of reality, reflexes exposed to thin air, living one in hope and the other in fear — yet, even so, I wouldn’t wish it any other way.

Any other way, we would be so _lifeless_ it would be a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read, thank you! If you have any opinion, please, I'd be glad to hear (well, read) them out!  
> For anyone interested in the series, I'll be posting a SeiSuba later today, because of reasons. Maybe I'll post a KuroFai, too, but that one I don't know if it'll come out today or tomorrow. Who knows. The others, I'm rewriting, translating and editing as it goes. So. Yeah, no promises. (I was in a mood today)


End file.
